Power of Love
by youngone3562132
Summary: Set after the "Wizards vs. Werewolves" episode. Justin is broken. Alex sees the pain he is going through and wants to help him overcome his pain. JALEX. Mature for a reason.


**The Power of Love**

I finished watching Wizard vs. Werewolves and this story came to me. It takes place in the future, probably a couple months after the episode. For those of you who didn't watch the episode, I recommend watching it before reading this to understand certain parts of this story.

* * *

Warning: Rated "M" for Mature Audiences. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, or the song mentioned

A/N: _Thoughts are in italics_

**The letter is written in bold**

Song lyrics are underlined

**THE POWER OF LOVE**

It is about 10 o' clock at night on Waverly Place. Justin is reading a book. He groans out loud and throws the book at the wall. He pulls at his hair and lets out a deep sigh. He turns when he hears a thud against the wall. He ignores the sound and turns back to all the papers on his desk. He looks at the letter he received last week. He can feel the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Juliet. I tried and I couldn't help you. I failed." Justin says to himself.

He turns to look out his window. He looks up to the sky remembering the time when he and Juliet were flying in the sky. He feels a tear rolling down his cheek and holds his head in his hands. He hears the wind whistle and an envelope hits him. He picks up the envelope and looks at it. He recognizes the handwriting and opens the envelope.

"Juliet!" Justin says happily.

He begins to read the letter, but stops after a few lines stops. He holds the letter to his chest and breathes heavily. He rereads it and begins to cry.

**Justin,**

**I'm sorry you will find out this way. My parents didn't want you here when it happens so I figured you deserve to know. This will be the last letter you receive from me.**

**When you get this, I'll be gone. After 2000 years the body doesn't tend to get stronger no matter how much vampire medicine or any kind of medicine you take. My body can't take much more and the family doctor said it would only be a few hours until I'm gone. Don't blame yourself. I was proud of how hard you tried to help fight Mason. I was careless in my fight with him. There was nothing you could do.**

**I want you to always know that I love now and forever. Thank you for not giving up. I'll miss you.**

**Love, Juliet**

**xoxoxoxox**

**P.S. I have one final wish for you. It will probably seem strange and disgusting, but at least try. I want you to fall in love with Alex. No, not some girl named Alex. YOUR SISTER, ALEX! I've seen the way you two look and act with each other. You two will always be the most important people to each other. You both need each other more than you know. The power of love cannot be denied and you two are meant for each other. And don't go all high and mighty; You went out with a vampire, werewolf, and centuar; Alex went out with a werewolf. Unusual love interests are common to both of you. You just need a moment together and sparks will fly, trust me.**

_Alex and me. It can never happen. No matter how much Alex enjoys breaking rules, she would never break THOSE rules. I, however, am a lost cause._

Justin lets the tears flow down his face. His anger overtakes him and he knocks over the desk, resulting in a loud thud. He falls against the wall and sobs. Someone knocks on his door, but he ignores it. He clutches the letter in hand tight and reads it again and again, causing him to become an emotional mess. His bedroom door opens and Alex appears.

"JUSTIN! WHAT THE.....JUSTIN!" Alex yells out in anger. She sees Justin sitting on the ground crying and becomes concerned. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"She's gone." Justin barely says.

"I know, we saw her walk off into the night." Alex says knowingly.

"No... she died." Justin cries out.

Alex eyes go wide and her jaw drops. She doesn't know what to say or what to do. She walks over and sits down next to him. She lets her head drop onto his shoulder and wraps her arm around him.

"I'm sorry, Justin. I didn.... I didn't know." Alex says softly.

"It was bound to happen, right." Justin mumbles. "I mean she was over 2000 years old. She knew it was a death sentence."

"Justin...." Alex begins to say, unsure of what to ask. "Are you going to a funeral or something for her?"

"No!" Justin say coughing, choking on his tears. "Her parents have probably already buried her or put her in a vault. This letter is the last I'll ever hear of her."

"Can I see it?" Alex asks.

"No. Just let me sit here alone and mourn." Justin says quietly.

Alex brings her hand to rub Justin's hand that is still holding the letter. She makes a little pattern with her fingers, rubbing them soothingly across the top. She feels him loosen his grip on the letter. She takes a chance and grabs the letter out of his hands. She brings it to her face and begins reading.

"Alex, please." Justin begs. Alex continues to read and becomes shocked as she finishes the letter.

"Justin..... she..... wants..... you...... and......" Alex stutters.

"I know." Justin says solemnly. "It's not like she will know. You don't have to worry about it."

"But wouldn't that be disrespectful to her. It is part of her final wish." Alex questions, trying to figure out Justin's intention. "Even though, I don't see how she saw the way we act or look at each other as being that of a couple's bond."

"It's not important. I'll honor her in my own way after I stop grieving." Justin explains.

"Justin...." Alex begins to think, but stops and apologizes again. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Justin mumbles.

...............

Weeks later, Justin is not the same. The family knew what had happened, Alex told them. Justin doesn't blame her; he's sure they would have found out eventually. Justin just sits in his room most of the day and listens to music while trying to make a outline of his memorial for Juliet. The time he does come out, he doesn't say anything to anyone and takes long walks away from the Sub Station. He finds himself going to the same place, the graveyard.

He doesn't care if it is darker or scary. He doesn't fear the vampires underground. He goes there because it represents the place where he had his first date with Juliet. He remembers when they walked past it on their way to the movies. He spends hours searching for her gravestone but to no avail. He returns every day to remember the time they had, unaware that someone is always watching him.

When he returns home it is always close to time for the dinner rush. He says nothing when he gets in and goes straight to the register to begin working. Alex always watches as he enters, but he never looks her way. She feels the sadness and depression return to her and makes a vow to help them both.

................

Another week passes. Little by little, the old Justin starts to come back, but he still keeps to himself. The family tries to cheer him up. They have game night two times a week. They watch movies together. Max and his dad make up a stand up comedy sketch to entertain him. Harper and his mom try to get him to open up and reveal his feelings.

Alex just stays off in the shadows, watching this boy, almost man, keep to himself. She debates with herself if she should go through with her plan. Whether she wants to admit it or not, she misses her brother. Flashes of their Caribbean vacation come back to her and it makes her nervous. She knows she can't let go on for too much long and hope her brother will come back.

...............

The next night, after everybody has fallen asleep, Alex walks over to Justin's room. She opens the door, and finds Justin looking outside his window. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his back. He jerks his body when her arms are around his body. He turns to face her. She looks in horror as his eyes are red and dropping.

"Justin, please. You need to stop this." Alex begs. "This is not healthy."

"This is how I'm handling my grief, Alex. Can't you just let me be." Justin pleads quietly.

"And watch my brother destroy himself in the process." Alex states in fear. "NO!"

"This is something I have to go through alone." Justin says.

"You're not alone." Alex whispers.

"What?" Justin asks.

"How do you think I felt when Mason left? That was the first time I ever felt alone because I lost the guy I loved." Alex explains. "I know it's not the same as Juliet.... you know, but still...."

"Alex, she understood me. She didn't judge me on my flaws. She didn't insult or joke about my intelligence. She loved me. She stayed with me even though she was a vampire and thousands of years old than me and I am a human. We promised each other we would always be together." Justin tells Alex all the thoughts going through his mind. "In my mind, she was the only girl for me. If I had to, I would have given up my powers for her. That is how much I loved her."

"Justin, we all lose the people we love." Alex says trying to find words of wisdom to help. "We have both lost the people we love. But we have to move on. We honor those who are not with us anymore and move on. Mason is gone, but I will always remember him. He....."

"Stop making this about you." Justin growls out.

"Then you need to get over Juliet. And I'm willing to help." Alex states, putting her hands on her hips. She looks defiantly at him before pulling him along with her. "Come with me."

"Where?" Justin asks.

Alex just ignores his question and takes him to the terrace. She removes the tarp that is hiding the magic carpet and turns it on. Justin doesn't move when Alex tosses him the helmet and life jacket. She walks over to him and helps him into both safety devices. She pushes him to sit on the magic carpet and she sits in the driver's seat. She takes them into the air about Manhattan. She slows the carpet down and puts it on cruise control.

"After Mason was gone, I started to take the carpet out. I would just drive around for an hour each night. Of course, I would focus on the moon and I'd see his face. It reminded me of the good times." Alex states.

"I visit the graveyard every day. It reminds me of our first date." Justin says.

"I know." Alex mumbles

"Huh?" Justin questions.

"Nothing." Alex quickly says, going back to her comforting words. "The point I'm trying to make is after a while you need to understand what you have and what is gone. You grow up and allow those happy times to take over. You don't think about the depressing times, you move forward and have hope that their will be a new opportunity waiting for you."

_I'M RIGHT HERE, JUSTIN! I'M TIRED OF WAITING! YOUR OPPORTUNITY IS STARING YOU IN THE FACE! JUST TAKE A CHANCE!_

"I still think about Juliet's final wish." Alex blurts out.

"What?" Justin asks.

"I still think about Juliet's final wish. I know it's stupid, but...." Alex says again

"I could never do that to you." Justin says, looking at her before turning to look out again. _You're too important to me to lose. No matter how much I think about trying to get over Juliet by falling in love with you. It's not fair._

"Do you love me?" Alex asks suddenly.

Justin remains silent. Alex looks at him from the side. She tries to read his face, but he has no expression. She sighs and begins to hum to herself. Justin hears her faintly and begins to hum also. Alex turns to look at him and he stops. Alex sighs and begins to sing.

Alex: I can show you the world

shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me.......

Now when did you last let your heart decide

I can open your eyes 

Take you wonder by wonder

Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride

a whole new world 

a new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no or where to go

or say we're only dreaming

Justin looks at her as she sings. Not caring if she is making a fool of herself, she continues singing, waiting for Justin to join in the duet. Despite the fact he would singing the princess' part, he begins to sing too.

Justin: A whole new world 

a dazzling place I never knew

but when I'm way up here

it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you

Alex: Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Justin: Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings, 

soaring, tumbling, free wheeling through an endless diamond sky

a whole new world

Alex: Don't you dare close your eyes

Justin: A hundred thousand thing to see

Alex: Hold your breath it gets better

Justin: I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

Alex: A whole new world

Justin: With every turn a surprise

Alex: With new horizons to pursue

Justin: Every moment red letter

Alex & Justin: I'll chase them anywhere

there's time to spare

let me share this whole new world with you

Alex: A whole new world

Justin: A whole new world

Alex: That's where we'll be

Justin: That's where we'll be

Alex: A thrilling chase

Justin: A wonderous place

Alex & Justin: For you and me

Alex laughs as they finish the song. She looks down and notices their hands became intertwined with one another. She looks into his eyes and sees a bit of life restored. His hand becomes sweaty and he focuses on her deep chocolate brown eye that seem to shimmer tonight. They forget where they are and lean in closer to one another. Their lips meet and their eyes grow in shock.

"Justin?" Alex asks unsure. Then begins to panic. "I'm sorry.... I.... I.... I.... wanted....."

"I'm sorry." Justin whispers to her. Then he mumbles under his breath, "I should have done this a long time ago."

Justin cups her face and brings his lips to hers again. He sighs contently as they break apart again. He continues to kiss her, with every kiss he feels something in the pit of his stomach begin to explode. Alex lets out little moans as she feels her heart begin to pump faster and faster and passion erupt through her body. She breaks away and looks at Justin, who looks like he has been taken off oxygen.

"We can continue this at home. I want you, but let's wait till we get home." Alex babbles a million words a minute. "I...."

Justin kisses her again and takes control of the carpet. He makes the carpet move fast throughout the night sky. When they reach the terrace, Justin brings the carpet to a stop and help Alex off the carpet. They walk inside and into Justin's room. Once Justin locks the door, Alex brings her lips to his and guides him over to the bed.

Justin teases her by dragging his finger along her belly where her shirt lifted slightly when she laid down. Alex growls and runs her hands over his arms and under his shirt, down his chest. Justin immediately jumps in surprise of the feeling of Alex' cold hands on his chest.

"Alex!" Justin yelps out in surprise.

"Mmmm, Justin." Alex purrs.

Justin brings his hands down to the hem of her shirt. He pulls on it and Alex raises her arms to allow Justin to pull the shirt completely off her. He admires her body and the bra she is wearing. He can feel his pants getting tighter. Alex brings her hands to his shirt and tugs hard, pulling the collar over his head and tossing the shirt in some direction.

Alex takes time to admire just how much Justin's body has changed. When she was younger she thought he was a scrawny nerd. From taking time now to look at his body, her opinion has changed. His arms are well defined, not overly huge. She looks down to his chest and can see his abs, toned just right. She can feel her body getting hotter.

Justin reaches down and pulls at her pants. They become loose and she lifts her bottom to allow him to pull them past her hips and down her legs. Alex takes her hands and loosens the zipper and button on his jeans before starting to pull them down. Justin sits up and finishes removing his pants and his socks. He kneels down and reaches for Alex' feet to take off her socks.

They look at each other before they go any further. Justin looks down and gasp as he sees his sister in so little clothing. Alex can feel her cheeks becoming hotter as Justin's eye wash over her body. Alex takes time to look at Justin and she knows her cheeks are turning crimson as she can feel his bulge pressing against her leg. Alex nods, telling him to continue.

She reaches behind her and unclasps the bra. She pulls it off and throws it to the ground. Justin is leaning over her gawking like a teenage boy. She laughs and his face turns red. Justin reaches down and pulls at her panties, while Alex takes her hands and grabs the hem of his boxers. They pull down their underwear and are left bare in front of each other.

Justin looks down and runs his hand down her body from the curve of her neck to her breast down to her bellybutton and past to in between her legs. He tickles her between her legs and she lets out a moan. Alex runs her fingers down Justin's body caressing each part until she reaches his member and closes her hand around him.

"Justin!" Alex says shocked.

"I love you." Justin simply states.

"I..." Alex begins to say, but can't finish.

Alex gasps as she feels his member hardening in her hand. She lets go and feels this growing heat in between her legs. Justin brings his hand to his penis and guides it to Alex' vagina. She whimpers as Justin rubs himself against her slit before entering her. Her heart seems to be beating a thousands times faster and trying to match Justin's heartbeat. She looks up into his eyes and stares at him as he enters her.

Both of them exhale deeply. Justin moves in further another inch before he reaches her barrier. Justin rests before breaking the barrier, he moves his lips to hers, one hard thrust, and Justin enters Alex completely. Alex moans out in pain and tears roll down her cheeks. Justin starts apologizing and Alex cuts him off with a kiss.

"Just.... give me.... a minute." Alex breathes out in pain.

"Alex, I'm...." Justin groans.

"I.... know." Alex moans. "Keep going."

Justin kisses her again and begins to thrust slowly. Alex' eyes close and she moans as the pleasure takes over her body. Justin slowly starts to pick up speed, setting a calm, quick pace to his thrusts. He groans as he feels Alex wrap her legs around his waist. Moans pour rapidly out of their mouthes as their pace quickens and pleasure begins to mount.

"JUSTIN! OH GOD!" Alex moans. "PLEASE!"

"ALEX!" Justin yells.

Alex feels intense pleasure surging through her body. Each thrust causes the knot inside her to tighten and build to her climax. Justin is now sweating, letting the drop of sweating fall from his body and land on Alex, causing her body to become even hotter. Alex brings her hands to Justin's back, clutching on for dear life as Justin pounds harder into her.

"OOOHHHH! JUSTINNNN!" Alex moans. "OOOOHHHHH, GOD!"

Alex feels her heart beating so hard, she is sure Justin can hear its rapid pace. He continues to thrust and Alex can feel the end coming. The knot in her stomach becomes tighter and soon it snaps. All the pleasure flowing through her body explodes and she screams out. Her nails dig into Justin's back forming scratches along the length of his back.

"JUSTIN, I'M COMING!" Alex screams out in pleasure. "OOOHHHHH! MMMMMMHHHHH! AAAAHHHHH!"

Justin feels her explode around his penis. The warm feeling around him causes his own eruption to begin and soon he is moaning and groaning as his orgasm hits. Justin's thrust start to slow down and his seed enters Alex. Alex keeps her legs wrapped around Justin, keeping him from move, and allowing him to explode deep within her.

"ALEX, I'M.....I'M COMING!" Justin yells out. "OOOHHHH, GOD!"

As Justin calms down from his orgasm, Alex loosens her grip on his back and allows her legs to fall to the matress. Justin pulls out of her, a combination of their juices left on his penis. Both breath heavily and wrap their arms around each other. Alex snuggles into Justin's chest, as she caresses his chest with her free hand. Justin grabs her breast and gives it a light squeeze. He pulls the blanket over them and they try to stay awake.

"Alex, thank you." Justin mumbles into her hair.

"I love you, Justin." Alex says softly and warmly. "Forever."

"I love you, Alex." Justin says satisfied. He can feel his spirit lifting and some of his sadness dissipating. He eyes begin to close and he starts to fall asleep.

"I'm going to always be here for you, Justin, My love." Alex whispers into his chest. She plants a kiss on his chest and begins to fall asleep in his arms.

_Love, it has finally give them hope. Goodbye, Justin._

* * *

READ and REVIEW.


End file.
